


Wish Fulfilment

by Narlth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/pseuds/Narlth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin finally gets a seat at the round table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish Fulfilment

Merlin clamped his hands together in an effort to stop him continuing to fidget with the edge of his shirt, as his nerves tried to get the better of him. His eyes drifted from the closed doors of the council chambers, to the flood, as the trained his ears on the soft murmur coming from the other side.  
  
His fingers twitched compulsively, as he heard footsteps growing closer. The steps halted, and the next minute the doors where opening in on themselves revealing the king, flanked on either side by Leon, and Percival.  
  
“Merlin.” The king’s voice startled the servant, causing him to almost jump. Before the servant took a hesitant step forwards, quickly following it up with more confident ones.  
  
Drawing level with, the king Merlin slowed, whilst Arthur gestured behind himself, towards the round tablet that dominated the room.  
  
Around the table itself sat all manner of knight and council members, each in their own designated seat, with all but four filled.  _Wait. Four?_  
  
A massive grin appeared on the servants face as he mentally checked through a list of everyone one who had a seat at the table and found all present, and still leaving one seat freed.  
  
Merlin span back around on his heels, quickly finding Arthur’s eyes, as the king nodded in confirmation of his silent question, an answering grin slowly forming.  
  
“Go on then, idiot.”


End file.
